¡Malditas Hormonas!
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Rachel pasa por la etapa de la juventud en que las hormonas hacen de las suyas y Zack tendrá que encontrar una forma de lidiar con ello.


**Los personajes de "Angels Of Death" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Zack reposaba tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala con los ojos cerrados, sus manos tras su cabeza y las piernas cruzadas completaban la posición perfecta de relajación. Frente al sofá había una pequeña tele de plasma, fruto del trabajo que Ray había conseguido.

La ventana mostraba los rayos agonizantes del sol antes de su desaparición, el viento apacible soplaba agitando las cortinas, el sonido de las manecillas del reloj colgado en la pared era lo único que hacía eco por el apartamento. Con tan solo dos habitaciones, una pequeña sala además de la cocina y el baño, cualquier sonido era audible con facilidad.

El tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido para ambos, fueron cuatro años difíciles en los que se mantuvieron huyendo, profanando hogares que lucían abandonados o en pésimo estado. En su momento, llegaron a pasar hambre, pero siempre se mantuvieron juntos. Después de todo, tenían una promesa que cumplir algún día.

Afortunadamente, después de mucho tiempo sin rumbo alguno, llegaron a una pequeña ciudad que desconocía su condición de prófugos. Gracias al ingenio de Rachel, habían conseguido pasar desapercibidos hasta el punto de asentarse en el lugar. Ray trabajaba como recepcionista en un famoso hotel de la ciudad, en un principio había tenido problemas debido a su edad, pero después de darle una oportunidad y ver lo eficiente que era le dieron el puesto.

Rachel había crecido mucho a diferencia de cuando se encontraban en aquel infernal edificio. Ahora era un poco más alta, llegando a sobrepasar por poco los hombros de Zack, sus rasgos de niña habían desaparecido, dando paso a los de una chica que estaba por entrar en la madurez. Su cabello rubio se mantenía largo hasta su espalda baja y sus orbes azules brillaban más de lo que alguna vez lo hicieron en el pasado. Su cuerpo era delgado y fino, con la diferencia de que las curvas en sus caderas resaltaban y su pecho había crecido un poco más.

La noche cayó eventualmente en la ciudad, dejando apreciar el cielo estrellado. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose resonó por el silencioso departamento

–Estoy en casa – saludó Ray, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por parte de su compañero.

La chica dejó su bolso negro que siempre había llevado consigo en el velador que se encontraba a lado del sofá donde estaba Zack.

–¿Zack?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, por lo que pensó en dejarlo descansar e irse a cambiar a su habitación.

–Ray…

Ella se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaba, dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero pero seguía dormido. Sin embargo, había cambiado de posición y ahora abrazaba un cojín.

–Ray… – le llamó entre sueños una vez más.

Rachel sintió como las mejillas le comenzaban a arder, Zack estaba soñando, pensando que quien estaba en lugar de ese cojín era ella.

–Zack… tú…

Verlo de esa manera la hizo sentir un extraño calor en su interior. Se veía tan dócil y tierno, una imagen muy distinta a la que mostraba al estar despierto. Con pasos suaves se acercó a él, lo suficiente como para escuchar su calmada respiración. Lo observó en silencio sin decir nada, con la mirada recorría sus rasgos faciales hasta detenerse en un punto específico, sus labios.

Un fuerte palpitar hizo que su piel se erizara, el tono rubí de su rostro tomó fuerza y su respiración se volvió irregular. Ray comenzó a sentir ansiedad, algo se había activado en ella cuando posó su mirada en los labios de Zack, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, esa misma sensación se había presentado en otras ocasiones pero había logrado controlarse, esta vez sentía que ese autocontrol estaba por quebrarse. Sabía con claridad lo que deseaba, quería besarlo, sentir aquello que en otras ocasiones habían visto en películas.

–Oye, Ray

Anhelaba sentir los inexpertos labios de su compañero en los suyos, quería que la abrazara mientras se besaban.

–Oye…

Deseaba sentir las manos de Zack recorrer su piel, quería sentir su calor y marcarlo como suyo, ella realmente lo quería, porque ella…

–¡RAY!

Rachel dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, estaba tan sumida en sus fantasías, que no se percató en qué momento se había despertado.

–Ya despertaste, Zack…

–Por supuesto… ¿Qué diablos te sucede?, ¿Acostumbras mirar dormir a los demás? Eso es aterrador.

–No… sólo quería saber por qué no habías respondido cuando llegué… – respondió, intentando recobrar la compostura.

–Lucías desesperada – mencionó, sentándose en el sofá. –, ¿te sucede algo? Si alguien te molesta iré a matarlo enseguida.

–Uhm – negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Sabes que odio las mentiras

Silencio, eso fue lo único tras esas palabras, la mirada de ambos fija en el otro mientras lo único que se escuchaba eran las manecillas del reloj. El viento entró por la ventana, permitiéndose jugar con la rubia cabellera de Rachel y la azabache de Isaac.

–Zack… yo quiero…

–¿Qué?

–Quiero… – sus mejillas ardían, el corazón palpitaba acelerado, ya no podía soportarlo más.

–Por un demonio, ¡Dilo de una v…

Ray simplemente aprovechó que estuviera sentado en el sofá para subirse sobre él, lo rodeó del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, quedando sus labios a centímetros de encontrarse.

–¡¿Q…Qué mierda h…haces?! – su voz temblaba, el corazón le iba a explotar y su cara ardía sin razón.

–Zack, yo te quiero a ti…

–¡¿Ha?!

–Sé mío…

–¿Qué mier…

Los labios de Ray silenciaron las quejas de Zack, ella cerró sus ojos siendo totalmente presa de la tan anhelada sensación, él estaba completamente paralizado, el calor en su pecho fue incrementando y aun en contra de su voluntad sus labios cedieron al deseo de la chica. Ambos completamente inexpertos buscaban el mayor contacto posible antes de quedarse sin aliento. La falta de aire llegó rápidamente y tuvieron que separarse, ambos con la respiración agitada y las mejillas ardiendo.

–¿Qué coño te pasa? – Zack la acostó en el sofá para después subirse sobre ella.

–Te quiero…

Ray respiraba aun de manera agitada, su rostro de tono escarlata iluminado por la luz de luna le daban un aire sensual y a la vez angelical.

–¡N…No digas tonterías! – replicó el mayor, sintiendo una ola de emociones y sensaciones, muy dentro de él sabía que ese beso le había gustado, pero se negaba a dejarse controlar por este nuevo impulso, muy diferente al de matar.

–Lo digo en serio, me gustas, Zack… te deseo – respondió, con un tono que rozaba entre lo dulce y lo sensual.

El mayor sentía que aquellos instintos dentro de él tomaban fuerza conforme pasaba el tiempo, debía hacer algo, todo era tan repentino, no podía seguir el ritmo.

–No, ¡Esto no está bien!

Zack la tomó entre sus brazos y corrió hacia el baño, una vez ahí, la dejó dentro y salió, bloqueando la puerta.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ray tras la puerta.

–¡No te dejaré salir de ahí hasta que dejes de comportarte extraña!

–No es un comportamiento extraño, sólo son las hormonas…

–¡Maldigo a esas hormonas de mierda!

–Tú también las tienes, Zack.

–¡También se pueden ir a la mierda las que tengo!

–¿Hasta cuándo me dejaras salir? – preguntó, manteniendo su típica expresión, aunque su tono era ligeramente distinto del usual.

–¡Hasta que tomes una ducha de agua fría y te calmes!

–¿Si lo hago me dejarás salir?

–Tal vez – la vergüenza y la tormenta de sentimientos no dejaban en paz a Zack, no podía calmarse, por culpa de Ray ahora se encontraba así, como si tuviese esa maldita enfermedad llamada calentura, sólo que esta era diferente…

–Quiero algo a cambio.

–¡¿Ha?! Olvídalo.

–Eso podría calmar mis hormonas…

Lo dudó por un momento, si le daba lo que ella pidiera se acabaría todo, pero no sabía qué podría llegar a pedir.

–¡Mierda! Esto me pasa por no saber nada sobre esa estupidez llamada sexualidad.

–¿Zack?

–¡Está bien! Pero de todas maneras tomaras esa ducha.

–De acuerdo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, esperando lo peor.

–No lo deseo en este momento, te lo pediré después.

Después de ello, Rachel cumplió con lo que él le había pedido y las cosas se calmaron, o al menos así fue para Ray, Zack no corría con la misma suerte.

Días después, Zack se encontraba viendo el televisor estando sentado en el sofá. Después de haber estado buscando algo que ver, optó por una película cualquiera. En algún momento del filme, se mostró una escena en la que los protagonistas se besaban. Inmediatamente, Zack recordó lo que había sucedido días atrás con Ray.

–Han pasado días y aún no puedo quitarme esa sensación del todo – se sinceró consigo mismo, cubriendo parte de su rostro con una mano.

–Me alegra escuchar eso.

El azabache rápidamente dirigió su mirada al sitio donde había escuchado aquella inconfundible voz.

–¡Ray…!

Zack se quedó como una piedra, los colores se le subieron al rostro y los ojos parecía que se le saldrían, efectivamente Rachel se encontraba ahí. Lo que no se esperaba, fue que ella estuviese vestida con un conjunto de lencería de encaje en color negro, el cual, resaltaba su pálida piel, así como su rubia cabellera y sus penetrantes ojos azules.

–¡¿Qué significa esto?! – el chico se aferró al sofá sin poder dejar de verla de pies a cabeza, estaba perdiendo el control contra aquella maldita calentura una vez más.

–Ya lo sabes, hoy te pediré aquello que me prometiste – respondió Rachel, caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba y subirse sobre él.

–Tú… pequeña mocosa.

–No me lo negarás, tú odias las mentiras, ¿Cierto?

Zack quedó boquiabierto, ya no había escapatoria, él mismo se había acorralado. Lo peor, es que tal vez lo había hecho de manera consciente…

–¡Mierda! ¡Malditas Hormonas!

* * *

Y así es como Zack perdió la virgindad :v ojalá les haya gustado, nos leemos en otra :3


End file.
